Fears
by BrutusXEnobaria
Summary: Victors, especially Career victors from District 2, aren't supposed to have fears. But they do, and there's nothing they can do about it.


**FEARS**

It's been three days. Three days since Brutus decided to pull a little stunt on Enobaria just for the fun of it. Three days since Brutus locked Enobaria in a small supplies closet in the Training Center. Three days since her little mental breakdown. Three days since anyone's seen her. Three days since anyone's heard from her.

Brutus didn't expect her to react like that. He just locked her in a closet, no big deal. It turned out to be a big deal when she suddenly began to scream and bang on the door, begging him to let her out. When Brutus decided that she had had enough, he unlocked the door and let her out. She came out of the closet different and stopped panting. She looked scared; with her eyes read and teary, her body shaking uncontrollably, her facial expression frightened.

She shoved him out of her way and ran out of the Training Center. He stood there, stunned. The girl that came out of the closet was not the sarcastic, cocky, victorious Enobaria. The girl that came out was scared and freaked out.

The girl was broken.

No one heard from her since. She was nowhere to be found. She wasn't at her house in the Victor's Village; she didn't show up at the Training Center. _What did Brutus do to make her so scared to show her face again? _

"Brutus, report to my office," called Lyme from the speaker in the Training Center.

He groaned and made his way over to Lyme's office, ignoring all the looks he was given along the way. He walked in without even knocking. There she was, sitting on her chair with her legs resting on the desk. The fact that she was so relaxed made Brutus feel weary about her sudden lay back. "You called?"

"Yes, I did." She put her feet down and sat properly on her chair, feeling like the boss. "Where is Enobaria?"

"How should I know?" he asked.

Lyme gave him a stern look. "Because you were the last one who saw her three days ago since she decided to make a disappearance. Where is she?"

"I don't know anything about where she is," he said.

"Well, you're going to look for her." It wasn't a question, it was an order. And anyways, Lyme never took no for an answer. "I need her so that you two can begin to train our candidates for the 66th Hunger Games."

Brutus ran his hands through his bald head. "What am I supposed to do? Fuck her?"

"I don't care what you do," Lyme told him. "Just get her back here." He stayed there. "Well? Go on. And don't expect to come back until you have her."

XXX

Brutus looked everywhere for her. Her house, the Training Center, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found. Not being able to return to the Training Center due to Lyme's orders, he decided to go for a walk. He needed to clear his mind and think at the same time.

Instead of going his usual ways around the forest, he chose a different path and ventured through the mountains. He's lived in the mountains almost all his life since he moved into the Victor's Village, but he's never taken much interest in them. He couldn't believe how blind he's been. The mountains have been right in front of him all this time, yet he was ignorant.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, Enobaria. The girl he hasn't seen in three days, the girl who broke down in front of him. The girl who was scared.

He was cautious when approaching her, careful not to scare her away. He simply sat down next to her on the ground, looking out into the sunset. She didn't seem to care, though. He already saw her weak, what was the point of staying strong? They sat there in silence, looking at the mesmerizing scene in front of them.

"Trade stories?" He assumed she wasn't going to say anything, but he decided to tell her anyway. He felt like he had to since he caused her mental breakdown. "My victory was nothing special. I won with my strength. When I came back home, no one saw me the same. They were scared I was going to hurt them because of my strength. Truth is, I was also scared I would hurt someone. That's when I decided to shut myself out and not get attached to anyone." She didn't respond. "There! I said it! I'm scared of hurting someone. I'm scared of hurting you."

Silence. "I'm scared of feeling trapped." He was surprised she opened up to him. Him, of all people. He was the one whom she decided to tell her fear to. Her former mentor, her friend whom she had a love-hate relationship with. He felt special.

Brutus didn't need her to explain her fear; he understood. Feeling trapped makes you feel vulnerable and helpless; and victors, especially Career victors are never vulnerable. Feeling trapped gives you nowhere to run. Feeling trapped lets reality seep in; makes you face the facts. Feeling trapped makes you feel weak; and that is something victors aren't supposed to be. Victors are supposed to be strong, powerful; never weak.

They didn't say anything to each other. They chose to sit in the peaceful silence. He somehow managed to sneak his hand into hers, holding on tightly. She didn't know what she was doing, but she held on. It felt so right. He looked into her eyes and she looked into hers. Without hesitation, they both leaned in for a passionate kiss – no fangs to tangle around. It was a sweet, simple, short kiss. Nothing less, nothing more.

They pulled apart and leaned Enobaria leaned her forehead on his. "What are we doing?" she asked with a laugh.

Brutus chuckled at the thought of what they were doing. It's ironic, really. They go from telling their fears to kissing just like that, without even thinking. "I have no idea." She smiled. "I'll never hurt you again, promise."

"I believe you," she said before leaning in for another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
